The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Digital images are generally stored as digital data (also referred to herein as “image data”). For example, bitmapped or pixmapped digital images are represented by arrays of pixel data, where pixels of the digital images are arranged in columns and rows. The pixel data may include ranges of values representing, for example, color and/or intensity values.
Digital images may be compressed. Compression may be desirable to reduce file sizes of, and thus storage space requirements for, the digital images. Compression may be lossless or lossy. In lossless compression, no image data of the digital image is lost. In lossy compression, some of the image data of the digital image is lost.